Forget Me Not
by Wedjat
Summary: After Yugi defeats him in the Ceremonial Duel, Atem struggles with leaving Yugi...and finds a way to express his feelings in words. NOT YAOI, I know it sounds that way...but it's not.


**A/N: **I was thinking about the very end of the series, and I didn't think they had Atem get as emotional as he should've been. Maybe it was all under the surface, which is how I wrote this…but I added in some new dialogue that shows more of how I think he felt toward Yugi. This is NOT Puzzleshipping, unless you take it as a _disturbing _Puzzleshipping story…but it's not. Hope you like it.

**Forget Me Not**

I never thought the day would come.

I used to dream about it, wish for it…but somewhere along the road that changed. I'm not sure when that was anymore.

The boy fell to his knees and wept. The light of my life was dimming fast, and it was because of me. I wanted to run to him and hold him, tell him that everything would be alright. But I knew in my heart that I couldn't.

I had to stay strong. One of us had to. I had to set the example for him, as I had many times before, and he would soon follow. He was a quick learner, and his heart was even mightier than my own. He would move on.

But deep down, I selfishly didn't want him to.

Yugi could tell me until he was blue in the face that he would never forget me, and that he would never let go…but I know he will. There will come a time where I will be nothing but a whisper in the farthest reaches of his mind. Just thinking about it made my eyes sting.

I did my best to smile, but I was sure that it looked as pathetic as it felt. I walked forward and knelt before him, placing my hands on each of his shoulders.

"I…I was concentrating so much on playing the game, that I forgot what winning this duel would actually mean," Yugi choked out between sobs. "By defeating you, I've sent you away…for good."

I rested my forehead against his and sighed. I had to choose my words carefully. He couldn't know about my reluctance to leave, or he would tear himself up inside. I would never be able to live with myself if that were to happen.

"No, you've opened the door for me," I whispered softly, trying to keep my voice from shaking. "Thanks to you, my spirit can finally be at rest once again, back where I belong."

Yugi lifted his head, and so did I. He looked into my eyes with grief stricken tears in his eyes, sending needles into my heart.

"I'm going to miss you."

I smiled again, but it was a true smile that time. "Yugi, we'll never truly be apart. You are a part of me, just as I am a part of you." My smile widened. "Remember everything you learned about Egyptian pharaohs? We were encouraged to have a son, an heir to the throne for when we passed on." A tear slid down my cheek. "If I had ever had the chance to have a son, I pray to the gods that he would've been exactly like you."

Yugi beamed at me, tears still falling from his eyes. "You mean that?"

I laughed, and it sounded genuinely happy. "Of course! Yugi, I need you to carry on my legacy in this world, as my rightful heir. Show everyone what you're made of, make a name for yourself. You have the best of me in your heart. You have what it takes to stand alone, I have seen it. Never doubt yourself for a moment, for I believe in you…and I will _always _believe in you."

Yugi threw his arms around me and held me close. "I love you, pharaoh!"

I squeezed him tight, almost afraid to let go. "I love you too, aibou. I love you more than life itself."

We released each other after a while, and I removed the cartouche around my neck. "I want you to have this. Never forget me, Yugi, and one day we will see each other again."

I placed the cartouche with my name written in hieroglyphics around his neck. He clenched the cartouche tightly in his hand and gave me a huge smile.

"I cross my heart, I will never forget," Yugi declared, crossing his heart with his free hand.

I chuckled and pulled him close for one last, brief embrace. "Show the world who you are, Yugi Mutou. Blind them all with your light."

As I declared my name before the Eye of Udjat, I didn't flinch. My reluctance had vanished, and my fear had dissipated. Even though I would miss my dear successor, I knew that he would keep his promise…and one day, we would indeed see each other again.


End file.
